


Handsome

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans England (Hetalia), Trans!England, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Getting misgendered sucks.





	Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry my trans!England headcanons out of my cold, dysphoric hands.

Arthur was exhausted. He’d been misgendered by the cashier at the grocery store and almost dropped the teabags in his hands when he heard the woman call him ‘ma’am’. Basically, it had ruined his entire day.

He avoided the public restrooms. He tried to hide his face as subtly as possible. None of it made him feel more secure about himself. He just wanted to go home and cry in his bed for a couple hours. Arthur normally wasn’t a very sensitive person, but he was rather insecure about his appearance. He was short for a man and had a slender build, both of which made him quite dysphoric. But since he started T and got his chest surgery, he’d been feeling a lot better. It made him look much more masculine, which made him a lot happier as a person.

But he felt like all of that feeling better just shattered. He finally felt like he passed well and he finally fit in as a man, but apparently not. And the feeling that stung in his chest refused to go away.

Upon arriving home, Arthur slammed the door open and then slammed it shut with the same force.

He then rushed up to his room and threw himself on the bed, face buried in his pillows.

Before long, Alfred came up to check on him. He sat down on the bed and started to rub Arthur’s back.

“You okay, babe?” Alfred asked, his voice quiet but steady.

“No,” Arthur mumbled, turning his head so that Alfred could hear him.

“You wanna talk about it, sweetheart? I’m here for you.” Alfred pulled Arthur into his arms, gently setting him down on his lap.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred, lying his head on his shoulder.

“I guess I’ll talk about it. Doubt it’ll make me feel better, though.”

“Then angrily rant! You love to angrily rant about things.”

“I don’t feel good enough to angrily rant. I just want to tell you about what happened. Would you lie with me if I just talked until we fell asleep in each other’s arms?” Arthur honestly felt like shit.

Arthur felt like Alfred was going to make a joke about him not feeling good enough to angrily rant, but he sensed the mood for once, and just stayed silent. After a moment, he lied back, and pulled Arthur onto him so that he was lying on his chest.

“Talk to me for as long as you need to. I’ll always be here, my angel.”

“Do you think I’m handsome?” Arthur’s voice came out far shakier than he meant for it to.

“Of course, dude! You have eyes crafted straight from the heavens. Your face is a work of art. Your voice is nice and deep, which is really soothing, and that accent is to die for. I think you’re way more than handsome, but there’s no word to describe how handsome you are, so I’ll settle for calling you my handsome boyfriend.”

Arthur shakily smiled, snuggling closer to his boyfriend’s chest.

“I’m sorry for all of this. It’s just- the cashier at the grocery store called me ‘ma’am’ and I’ve felt terrible all day.”

“It’s totally okay. Sometimes people need little reminders about how amazing they are.”

“Thank you, sincerely.”

And they drifted off to sleep, head full of little memories of them together.


End file.
